


A little Something

by samstoleaburger



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Gen, Post-Cry of Fear, Valentine's Day, choose your pairing, mentions of the accident and struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nurses were busy handing out envelopes containing Valentines from parents or partners. Simon, honestly, wasn't expecting to get even one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Something

**Author's Note:**

> [This was written February 14th.]

He sat in his bed, hands lightly gripping the sheets as the sound of heels clacked against the tiles within the hospital. A nurse heading one way, another heading in the opposite yet both were doing the same tasks. Checking on patients and passing out envelopes that most likely held Valentine’s Day cards from partners or parents.

Simon closed his eyes, shifting a bit to get more comfortable against the pillows that held him up. To be honest, he wasn’t really expecting to get anything today. Just like every other day, just sitting here unless he wanted to go outside for fresh air or needed to use the bathroom. The latter hadn’t been a fun thing to do, especially when he had to get used to using his upper arm strength to haul himself out of his wheelchair to then sit on the toilet.

Even more awkward with needing to remove his pants. Yeah, those were difficult tasks and not ones he wanted to discuss with anyone. Ever.

Chocolate eyes opened to stare up at the ceiling. It was almost as if it were only yesterday that he was brought here, plopped down in a wheelchair and then told he’d possibly never be able to stand, to walk or run ever again. Before, he couldn’t believe it, but now…now he knew that it was only wishful thinking that he’d wake up and this would all be a dream.

A horrible nightmare.

The man turned his head, staring at the door as a doctor made his way past.

His birthday had passed, though it seemed like a blur. Everyone had poked their head in and wished him a happy one, smiles on their faces, though he felt some of them were forced. He couldn’t blame them, really. It wasn’t like there was anything to be happy about - well…that was a lie. Simon knew that he should be thankful he was alive. Sophie and his mother even dropped in for a visit.

With a present in hand. A new hoodie.

Simon turned his attention elsewhere, away from the empty hallway and to now peer through the window. Clouds drifted by, a distant conversation nearby in the hall reaching his senses. Peaceful. Carefree. Happy. Just as it should be on today, which was like others no matter what anyone said. Single or not.

Raising his right hand, the brunet ran his fingers through his bangs as he exhaled slowly.

He had the feeling his mom would be out doing things, maybe even dating that guy she said she’d met through the book club she’d joined at the library. Sophie was probably busy with school and that part-time job. A small smile tugged at his lips, feeling that this was the right thing to happen. That the ones he cared about should be happy.

A few hours later, he noticed how fewer and fewer nurses were passing his door.

That’s all they did. Pass on by, envelopes in hand to give to the recipient written down. Not a single one came to him, none had been addressed to him.

He didn’t mind it, not at all. Simon leaned back against the headboard, his hands folded on his lap and eyes half-mast. Over the course of the time that had passed he’d only gotten up to use the bathroom once and his lunch came in. Along with a chocolate shaped heart, which every patient got but it was still a kind and sweet thing for the main nurse to do.

There was a soft knock at the door frame to his room, a kind, elderly, nurse standing there with a note in hand.

Her smile was warm once he looked over to her, brown eyes lowering to take sight of what was in her hand, wondering why she brought it here when it surely belonged to someone else. As she made her way towards him, the brunet’s thoughts on it being another’s was slowly disappearing and wondering just _why_ someone might send him something.

Simon took the envelope from her hand, offering a nervous smile before thanking her. Receiving a nod in response, he watched her go before returning his attention back down to the blank encasement. There was no name besides stating that this was for him, for ‘Simon Henriksson.’

Turning his wrist to look at the back, wondering if there was a name hidden somewhere but all he saw was white. He raised an eyebrow, confused, then began to slowly open it. He pushed the loose flap down and reached for the sheet of paper inside, pulling it out and setting the envelope aside. Simon unfolded the paper, holding it as his eyes ran over what was written inside.

His lips tugged back into a real, genuine, smile.


End file.
